ZeroIn
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Ia hanya pemburu bayaran. Tanpa masa lalu, tanpa masa depan. Tapi sejak malam itu, ketika ia berbalik diburu—nyaris mati, semuanya berbeda. Laki-laki yang seharusnya ia bunuh malah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Sesuatu yang akan ia lindungi bagaimana pun caranya. / [002] "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." / Mafia!Kuro. RnR?
1. Of now & past

Sepasang ruby itu menatap langit sendu di atasnya melalui kaca mobil.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan bagi kepalanya, kakinya bertumpukan menyilang. Sosok bersurai merah dengan _tag name _bertuliskan 'Akashi Seijuurou' itu menghela napas keras-keras. Kebiasaan bodoh yang ia lakukan hanya ketika tengah dalam kondisi mental dan fisik buruk.

Bagaimana tidak? Pagi tadi ia dijejali tugas kesiswaan yang tampak tak habis-habis. Kapasitas otanya memang luar biasa, namun ia pasti punya titik jenuh. Selanjutnya, ketika ia berpikir apapun kewajibannya di sekolah sudah tuntas, keempat kawan absurdnya malah menyeretnya ke sebuah gedung. Mereka bilang tempat itu adalah arena pesta tahunan ulang tahun sekolah.

Akashi adalah ketua dewan siswa. Ia yang merencanakan acara itu sebelumnya. Namun saking jenuhnya hari ini, ia malah lupa. Benar-benar bukan Akashi sekali. Tapi, pesta juga bukan hal favoritnya. Laki-laki itu berakhir diam di meja makan sampai acara selesai.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia. Masih terduduk di jok belakang mobil mewahnya, tepat tengah malam.

Ia mendengus lalu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Rasanya ia ingin sampai di kamar tidurnya sekarang juga. "Kanata, gunakan jalan paling cepat," perintahnya pada si supir yang mengangguk.

Mobil itu melewati area sepi. Melaju dengan sangat cepat menembus hujan. Namun ketika Akashi menatap ke depan, ada seseorang yang berjalan terseok berniat menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat-lihat.

Akashi berteriak agar si supir menginjak rem. Mobil itu berderit keras melawan aspal hingga berhenti tepat sebelum bertubrukan dengan tubuh ringkih terhuyung itu.

Jantung Akashi berdetak cepat. Hampir, hampir saja seseorang mati. Hampir saja ia _membunuh_ seseorang.

Begitu kembali pada indranya, Akashi tersentak heran melihat laki-laki yang nyaris ditabraknya malah diam membeku di bawah hujan. Tanpa memedulikan larangan Kanata, ia menghempas keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan cepat menuju anak laki-laki dengan jaket hoodie yang basah kuyup.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi memanggilnya, tapi masih tak ada gerakan. Karena jengkel, ia menangkap lengan laki-laki itu dan sensasi dingin yang mengalahkan tetesan hujan menyapa indra perasanya.

_Dia bisa mati kedinginan, _Akashi membantin, _dan aku juga tidak tahan berlama-lama di bawah hujan._

Ia lalu membalikkannya, berniat membawa ke mobil. Namun saat Akashi menarik laki-laki itu agar mengikutinya, tubuh sebeku es itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

.

Debu itu berpadu menyapu;

menjadi rindu yang memandu kelabu.

.

* * *

><p><strong>ZeroIn<strong>

**By Lunette Athella**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate**: T, dapat berubah-ubah sesuai alur.

**Genre**: **Romance, **crime.

**Summary: **Ia hanya pemburu bayaran. Tanpa masa lalu, tanpa masa depan. Tapi sejak malam itu, ketika ia berbalik diburu—nyaris mati, semuanya berbeda. Laki-laki yang seharusnya ia bunuh malah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Sesuatu yang akan ia lindungi bagaimana pun caranya.

.

**MAIN Pair : **

**Aka**shi Seijuurou x **Kuro**ko Tetsuya

**SLIGHT Pairs :**

?

**Warnigs :**

Mafia!AU, BokuOreShi, shounen-ai / boy x boy, typos, OOC, OCs, alur maju/mundur, terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, a little bloody scenes, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

* * *

><p><strong>Of now &amp; past<strong>

**(Zero. Zero. **One**)**

_._

_PSIU! _

Peluru itu membelah angin. Lurus. Di bawah rintikan hujan, dibawah langit malam, tepat mengenai target yang kini kulit dadanya terkoyak dan jatuh memeluk tanah. Timah panas itu mengantarkan sosok berjubah hitam tersebut pada pintu kematiannya.

"Tsk."

Tak ada waktu untuk berkabung. Tak ada waktu untuk berhenti. Bahkan setelah beberapa tumbang, langkah kaki lainnya menyusul. Memaksa siapapun dengan pistol teracung itu terengah-engah berlari kembali. Ia tidak kuat, namun ia harus bergerak meski kakinya terasa bisa kapan saja berubah menjadi tulang tanpa tenaga dan ia ikut terjerembab pada genangan air hujan di bawahnya.

Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak bisa mati sekarang. _Tidak boleh. _Tidak sebelum ia mengetahui alasan kenapa orang-orang yang seharusnya membantu 'misi'nya ini justru berbalik mencoba membunuhnya, mengejarnya. Tidak sebelum ia mencengkram leher orang yang mengirim misi ini padanya.

_Ia harus mengetahuinya. Ia harus menemuinya._

Dan juga, ia disebut sebagai _Phantom _bukan karena hal yang sepele. Sudah berpuluh-puluh misi ia selesaikan dengan sempurna walau kini usianya masih enam belas tahun. Baik itu seorang diri atau kelompok. Jumlah seharusnya bukan masalah, dan orang-orang yang mengejarnya saat ini tahu itu. Gampang saja kalau ingin menghabisi mereka, tapi kekagetan yang ia alami tadi membuatnya terhambat.

Sekarang ia harus pelan-pelan dan relaks sesaat.

Pikirkan.

Dari tujuh yang tadi ikut bersamanya, tiga orang sudah tumbang. Mereka semua membawa senjata yang sama, tapi ialah penembak jitunya. Peluru-peluru dari mereka bisa ia hindari dengan berkelok-kelok di gang ini. Dan seharusnya, ia bisa melompat ke suatu tempat dan bersembunyi agar dapat membidik sempurna, namun sialnya, lengah berarti kesalahan. Seperti yang terjadi berikutnya ketika sebuah peluru tak terhindarkan mengenai pahanya. Tepat saat ia mencoba untuk berbelok ke arah lain.

Laki-laki itu berhenti dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Ia lalu merobek sisi lain dari lengan bajunya dan secepat kilat membalut lukanya. Sedikit menghentikan pendarahan.

Melihat peluang itu, satu dari pemburu yang tersisa segera berlari cepat menghampirinya yang terseok-seok berjalan, kemudian menangkap lengannya. Laki-laki yang tertangkap itu tersentak dan memutuskan bergerak cepat.

Berhenti berarti kalah. Kalah berarti mati. Mati berarti ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban kekagetannya tadi.

Kaki kirinya yang terbebas ia upayakan sebisa mungkin untuk menendang jatuh kepala si pemburu sekuat tenaga. Meskipun sakit karena menahan bobot tubuh pada kaki yang terluka, akhirnya lengannya kembali bebas dan si pemburu terlempar jatuh kebelakang. Tidak berhenti disitu. Ia mengambil pistolnya yang terjatuh dan menembak mati dengan lubang di kepala.

_Headshot, _heh?

Ia punya waktu sedikit untuk bersembunyi ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang lainnya mengarah ke tempatnya. Hawa tipisnya yang semakin dipudarkan oleh gerimis hujan membantunya berkamuflase di celah-celah sempit.

Sekarang, ia punya kesempatan agar shotgun M1887 bertengger manis di lengannya. Ketika salah satu di antara pemburu itu datang dan melihat kawannya mati, ia mulai membidiknya dengan sasaran paling ia sukai. Jantung.

Dan kemudian ia menarik pelatuknya, lalu peluru itu dengan manis menembus jantung si target hingga ia jatuh dan menciptakan danau merah amis di sekelilingnya. Bercampur dengan air hujan dan tanah, menciptakan aroma yang bisa membuat perutmu serasa naik roller coaster.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti dan merayakannya.

Inginnya, Ia merobek perut mangsa selanjutnya. Namun karena kondisi kakinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung jarak dekat serta luka lainnya, ia tetap di tempatnya. Bersembunyi. Menunggu mangsa ini datang mendekat dan melubangi perutnya dengan peluru.

Dan impiannya terkabul ketika mangsa selanjutnya jatuh roboh berdampingan dengan kedua rekannya yang lain. Membuat danau darah itu semakin luas.

Siluet itu kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya. _Shotgun _masih di tangan ketika ia memeriksa apakah onggokan mayat di hadapannya kini benar-benar _mayat. _Memastikan tak ada lagi yang hidup. Dan tiba-tiba, ia tersentak.

_Tiga..._

_PSIU!_

Peluru menembus udara. Ia berbalik cepat, mengarahkan moncong _shotgun_nya pada dada lawan yang tersisa hingga orang itu jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Mati.

_Apa ia sudah menang sekarang?_ batinnya bertanya. Ketujuh orang tadi sudah ia tumbangkan. _Siapa lagi yang tersisa?_ Tidak ada.

Saat ia berniat melangkah, lengan kanannya mendadak terasa tercabik. Kalau ini bukan malam, tidak hujan, pastilah peluru tadi mengenai paru-parunya. Ia terhuyung ke samping kemudian berpegangan pada tembok basah di sebelahnya. Pusing menguasai kepalanya. Tapi ia harus pindah setelah membuang semua senjatanya yang hanya menyusahkan. Menyeret kaki menuju jalan raya yang pastinya kosong di tengah malam begini karena area ini memang sepi.

Ia bergerak terus, terus, dengan tujuan menemui seseorang yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Ia bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau terus diguyur hujan.

Dan ketika ia berpikir bisa sampai ke seberang jalan, sesuatu yang membutakan matanya datang mendekat.

_PIIIIIIIP!_

Suara klakson mobil tadi nyaris membuat jantungnya berhenti. Ditambah pula kenyataan benda berwarna hitam mengkilap itu sudah menyentuh sedikit tubuhnya. Pikirannya mengosong, namun sebuah suara berteriak dari dalam dirinya.

_Kau nyaris tertabrak! Kau bisa mati! Menjauhlah! Lari!_

Tapi otak dan badan berbeda pendapat. Energinya terkuras habis, ia tak bisa bergerak. Jadi ketika seseorang dengan surai merah yang terlihat mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu mobil menariknya, ia menyerah pada kegelapan yang menelan kesadarannya.

.

**ZeroIn | LuAth**

.

_Yang ia lihat hanyalah api, api, orang-orang yang terbakar, api, reruntuhan rumah menjadi abu, lalu api lagi. Semuanya berkobar cantik di bawah sinar rembulan yang terasa mengejeknya. Badannya terasa kaku, bibirnya tak berhenti bergetar. Ketakutan menyelimuti seluruh syarafnya, mengalir di darahnya yang serasa terlilit panas. _

_Ia menangis, meraung. Merasa tidak akan selamat. Ia seolah tahu api-api itu pada akhirnya akan menjilat tubuh ringkih berusia sepuluh tahun miliknya._

_Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa ia benar-benar rela mati? _

_Tidak. Tentu tidak. _

_Tapi ia tidak tahu menyelamatkan diri._

_Lalu bagaimana?_

_Di saat seperti itu, bayangan seseorang tampak berkedip-kedip dalam otaknya. _

'Tunggu aku.'

_Anak itu bersurai semerah apel matang. Senyumnya tipis namun hangat. _

'Tecchan, aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Kita akan bersama lagi, selamanya.'

_Senyum tipis mengembang, sebuah tangan terulur. Namun itu hanya memori masa lalu, tak bisa digapai._

_Ia benci anak itu. Anak yang meninggalkannya. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, tak kembali juga. Ia membencinya karena berbohong. Ia membencinya, sangat._

_Tapi, ia tetap ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Bodoh memang. Ia masih mengharapkan kedatangannya, menepati janji._

_Toh, pada akhirnya mereka tetap takkan bertemu karena ia akan mati di sini. Menjadi abu, terbakar bersama yang lainnya. Mati sambil mengutuk janji yang takkan pernah ditepati itu._

_Lalu ketika ia menyerahkan dirinya pada api yang membara dihadapannya, sosok tinggi berjubah hitam menariknya menjauh. Membawanya ke sebuah tempat di mana es akan membeku selamanya. Ia tidak akan menjadi abu di tempat itu. Artinya, ia hidup. Ia diselamatkan sosok berjubah itu. _

Tapi salah.

_Sosok berjubahnya semakin banyak. Mengelilinginya. Melakukan sesuatu pada otaknya. Dan bahkan ketika ingatannya mengabur, tercampur aduk, ia ingat. Laki-laki dengan mata ruby, surai merah, dan janji palsu itu melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi._

'Tecchan,

ai-shite-iru.'

.

**ZeroIn | LuAth**

.

Akashi Seijuurou bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Ini sudah nyaris pagi lagi, dan ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh kasurnya.

Bukannya tidak bisa, ia yang tidak mau. Beberapa pelayannya sudah berulang kali mengajaknya pulang, tapi harapannya untuk tertidur sudah tidak ada lagi. Kenapa? Karena siapapun yang tergolek lemas di ruang gawat darurat dihadapannya ini membuat kepalanya tidak mau beristirahat.

Sudah berjam-jam, dan sekarang pukul setengah tiga pagi ketika lampu merah yang sejak tadi berkedip-kedip kini berganti menjadi hijau. Menandakan operasinya telah selesai. Akashi menegakkan badannya saat beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan orang terakhir yang keluar berhenti tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"Midorima-jiisan, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pria dengan helaian sehijau lumut tadi melepaskan maskernya, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Akashi. "Kami sudah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhnya. Transfusi berjalan lancar, kau harus bersyukur kami punya suplai darahnya." Ia terdiam sebentar. "Sebenarnya cukup parah, ditambah pula luka lainnya. Namun tenang saja, ia akan baik-baik saja setelah dirawat nanti," balasnya diakhiri dengan helaan napas lelah.

Akashi mengangguk mendengarnya. Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Sama-sama lelah dan terkurung pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Midorima Kenjirou membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Seijuurou," panggil pria itu. Yang lebih muda berbalik. "Hm?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau selamatkan ini?" ucapnya. Manik berwarna senada surainya memandang lurus pada Akashi. "Maksudku, anak enam belas tahun pada umumnya tidak berkeliaran di tengah malam dengan luka tembakan. Ia juga bertahan hidup dengan dua peluru dalam tubuh di tengah hujan. Itu takkan terjadi pada remaja biasa. Kau sudah meminta Raiga memeriksa tempat kau menemukannya, kan?"

Akashi muda mengangguk. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Tentunya aku langsung meminta Aomine-jiisan untuk memeriksanya. Ia meleponku tadi dan mengatakan tak ada apapun di sekitar sana. Hanya gang-gang yang dipenuhi genangan air hujan, juga bangunan-bangunan kosong," katanya. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia sendiri katakan.

Midorima Kenjirou menggumamkan sesuatu seperti, "Itu mustahil." Tentunya Akashi setuju. Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan aksi saling tembak di tempat kejadian. Tapi sayangnya jejak apapun itu, kini ditutupi dengan sempurna oleh derasnya air hujan.

Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Rautnya serius. Si surai merah ini memang dilahirkan dengan bakat melebihi anak seusianya. Keanehan seperti pada orang yang ia selamatkan tadi tentunya tidak luput dari insting dan pemikirannya yang tajam. Ia yakin ada hal menarik dibalik sosok yang ia selamatkan itu.

Dan pertanyaannya, _hal menarik apakah itu? _Oh, ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya.

Kenjirou menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Pria itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya kemudian berdiri. Berniat pergi dan melanjutkan kewajibannya. Tapi baru saja ia mengambil satu langkah menjauh, suara Akashi Seijuurou menghentikannya.

"Midorima-jiisan," gumamnya pelan, dalam, datar. Yang dipanggil berbalik, "Ya?"

"Ingat permintaanku sebelumnya? Aku hanya mempercayakan perihal laki-laki itu kepada Jiisan dan Aomine-jiisan. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu selain kalian, termasuk orangtuaku."

Kenjirou mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi pandangan Akashi Seijuurou tidak membuatnya merasa berurusan dengan bocah tingkat pertama SMA. Jadi, ia mengangguk acuh, "Lakukan sesukamu," kemudian meninggalkan si surai merah yang menampilkan seringainya.

.

**ZeroIn | LuAth**

.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu menandakan adanya pergerakan. Perlahan dan perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga terlihatlah sepasang mata bulat nan indah yang berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu ruangan itu.

Mata tadi kemudian bergerak. Meneliti dalam diam keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tak ada seorang pun di sini. Tenang, dingin, dan menyesakkan. Ada berbagai macam benda menjulang di berbagai sudut. Kelihatan seperti peralatan medis—atau memang peralatan medis. Beberapa bahkan disambungkan ke tubuhnya.

Selain penglihat, sosok yang terdiam di atas ranjang—si pemilik mata—tak dapat mengandalkan indra lainnya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuh, namun hanya jemarinya yang merespon. Tubuh yang lainnya mati rasa. Tertutupi oleh pakaian yang tak dikenalinya, dibalut perban di berbagai tempat.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam, hanya memandangi langit-langit, sampai seseorang melangkah masuk. Orang itu berpostur tinggi, paruh baya, memakai jas putih panjang, serta membawa sesuatu seperti catatan tebal.

"Kau siuman lebih cepat dari yang aku duga." Suara itu terdengar berat, serak, penuh keseriusan, tapi mengandung sedikit nada bingung. Orang tadi berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Barulah ia bisa melihat jelas surai hijau yang menjuntai hingga pada kacamata berframe kotak yang dipakai pria itu.

"Mmm," ia bergumam sendiri, masih memperhatikan catatannya. "Perkembangan yang menakjubkan. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhmu, seharusnya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pulih. Tapi beberapa lukamu sudah membaik. Coba gerakkan tanganmu."

Sosok yang terbaring itu ingin membalas kalau hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Ia terbiasa. Tapi instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak membuka mulut dan mulai melakukan apa yang pria di sampingnya katakan.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya. Pertama hanya jemari bagian kiri. Kemudian ia bisa menggerakkan pergelangannya, lalu ke siku. Perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba sebelah kiri, dan berhasil. Selanjutnya, ia dapat menggerakan kepalanya. Tepat seperti yang pria—dokter bertag name 'Midorima Kenjirou' itu katakan, tubuhnya membaik dengan cepat.

"Bagus," Kenjirou tersenyum kecil pada catatannya. "Sepertinya aku bisa mengizinkannya menjengukmu sekarang."

Setelah melepaskan beberapa alat medis yang menurutnya tidak di perlukan, pria itu kemudian keluar. Selang beberapa menit setelahnya, seseorang dengan mahkota sewarna crimson melangkah masuk. Terlihat dari ukurannya, ia jelas puluhan tahun lebih tua dari dokter tadi dan tidak mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Malah, laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam khas pelajar SMA.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, eh?"

Sosok yang terdiam di kasur menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menuju sumber suara.

Dan ketika sepasang iris ruby dan aquamarine bertemu pandang dalam satu garis lurus, keduanya berhenti bergerak. Masing-masing melebarkan matanya secara spontan. Seolah tak percaya apa yang mereka hadapi satu sama lain.

Yang terbaring lemah—pemilik surai biru, iris aquamarine—mengerjap berulang kali.

Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Bukankah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu 'Akashi Seijuurou'? _Orang yang seharusnya ia habisi waktu itu? Sebelum ketujuh orang yang ia pikir adalah kawannya malah balik menyerangnya? _

Ia tercekat.

Sementara itu, Akashi terpaku di tempatnya karena tiba-tiba saja sekelebat ingatan menghantam kepalanya. Ingatan itu penuh dengan sosok yang kini terbaring selangkah dihadapannya. Sosok yang ia kenal bernama;

"Tecchan?"

Si surai biru membuka mulut, lidahnya bergerak susah payah.

"K..au s-siapa?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ZeroIn, 001, end.**

**Next**

**ZeroIn, 002;**

**Of truth & lie**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lunette's corner:**

Hi~hi, Lune ngepost fic malam-malam, yah? Haha. Maaf Lune nge-post MC baru dengan tema berbeda, padahal Catena dan HC belum kelar. Fic ini sebenarnya idenya sudah ada sejak lama. Tujuannya sih untuk ngembangin kemampuan Lune dalam mendeskripsikan adegan-adegan 'pertarungan'. Jadi, adakah reader yang berniat membantu Lune memberi kritik apabila fic ini memiliki kekurangan?

Review ditunggu, yah~

**Lovealways, **

**-lunenene**


	2. Of truth & lie

Yang ia tahu, orang-orang memanggilnya 'Phantom'.

Ia tidak punya Ibu. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin Yakuza terkenal.

Ia tidak punya masa lalu. Masa depannya adalah menggantikan sang Ayah, atau menjadi pembunuh bayaran nomor satu.

Setiap hari ia lewati tidak seperti anak berusia enam belas tahun lainnya. Sejak kecil—tepatnya, sejauh yang ia ingat—ia didik memakai senjata dan menghilangkan emosi. Bukan menjawab soal dan bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelas. Tubuhnya kecil, terkesan lemah. Tapi gerakannya lincah, nyaris tak terlihat.

Semua bawahan sang Ayah dan orang-orang yang ditugaskan menyelesaikan misinya dengannya tahu itu. Tahu bahwa pemilik surai biru ini adalah malaikat maut yang terlihat nyata.

_Tidak ada yang boleh bermain-main dengannya._

Tapi;

"Akashi...Seijuurou?"

Foto yang tangan pucat itu pegang menampilkan sosok bermahkota merah dengan seringai yang menawan. Sepasang iris rubynya tampak berkilat familiar hingga Phantom menatapnya lekat-lekat. Di tangan satunya lagi, ada kertas berisi data super lengkap. "Kenapa aku perlu membunuhnya?" tanyanya.

Pria dengan surai hitam legam yang tadi memberikan foto itu kini terbahak keras. Sukses membuat meja di depannya bergetar hebat dan membuat sepasang alis Phantom bertautan. "Astaga, ini pertama kalinya kau menanyai alasan sebuah misi. _Biasanya kau membunuh target tanpa perlu alasan, _bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya?"

_Benar sekali,_ Phantom ingin menjawab begitu. Tapi instingnya seolah mengatakan targetnya kali ini _berbeda _dari yang lainnya. Ia tidak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja, _ia ingin alasan yang memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu perlu disingkirkan. _Karena sejujurnya ia merasa, _ia tidak ingin membunuhnya._

Dan juga, ada yang janggal di sini.

Manik aquamarinenya yang tajam bisa melihat semua itu walau awalnya tampak kabur. Tapi kemudian, kejanggalan itu terbukti begitu Phantom menyadari dirinya terkulai lemas di kasur rumah sakit dengan si target yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan... aneh.

Phantom tercekat. Kalau otaknya masih berfungsi dengan benar, maka seharusnya si surai merah ini yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. _Menyelamatkan hidup orang yang nyaris membunuhnya. _

Yah, Phantom memang tidak benar-benar 'nyaris membunuhnya'. Karena sejak awal, ia merasa _tidak ingin membunuhnya. _Ditambah pula, sebelum mencapai kediaman si surai merah, ia sudah diserang lebih dulu oleh kawannya sendiri.

Akashi Seijuurou—nama si target—melangkah semakin dekat. Phantom terpaksa membuat otaknya berpikir.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Melompat dari kasur, menerjang ke pintu keluar, lalu melewati para penjaga rumah sakit? Mustahil. Ia akan tertangkap. Dan kalau dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, tak ada banyak pilihan kecuali;

Berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Bertingkah seperti korban kecelakaan biasa. Tetap hidup dan jangan tertangkap sampai kondisi kembali pulih agar bisa mengejar orang sialan yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Jadi ketika Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan sesuatu, ia hanya perlu bilang; "K..au s-siapa?" dan sebisa mungkin melupakan semua data yang ia ketahui tentang sosok bermanik ruby itu.

.

Apa ini besi yang mengikat hati?

Ataukah dingin hari yang perlahan menyepi?

.

* * *

><p><strong>ZeroIn<strong>

**By Lunette Athella**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate**: T, dapat berubah-ubah sesuai alur.

**Genre**: **Romance, **crime.

**Summary: **Ia hanya pemburu bayaran. Tanpa masa lalu, tanpa masa depan. Tapi sejak malam itu, ketika ia berbalik diburu—nyaris mati, semuanya berbeda. Laki-laki yang seharusnya ia bunuh malah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Sesuatu yang akan ia lindungi bagaimana pun caranya.

.

**MAIN Pair : **

**Aka**shi Seijuurou x **Kuro**ko Tetsuya

**SLIGHT Pairs :**

**Niji**mura Shuuzou x **Aka**shi Seijuurou, ?

**Warnigs :**

Mafia!AU, BokuOreShi, shounen-ai / boy x boy, typos, OOC, OCs, alur maju/mundur, terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, a little bloody scenes, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

* * *

><p><strong>Of truth &amp; lie <strong>

**(Zero. Zero. **Two**)**

_._

Midorima Kenjirou tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kerusakan di bagian kepala. Tidak ada bekas benturan ataupun hantaman, hanya luka tembakan dan sabetan. Tapi;

"_K..au s-siapa?"_

Argh, sekarang Akashi yang merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kafetaria, atau...ke kepala si pirang berisik ini juga boleh.

"Akashi-cchi kenapa-ssu?" Ini sudah kali kedelapan Kise mengatakan pertanyaan itu, dan sudah kali kedelapan kali pula lah Akashi mengatakan; "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kening Kise mengernyit begitu melihat Akashi yang menghela napas berat. Padahal ia pikir, si surai merah itu akan melemparkan gunting padanya, atau mungkin nampan makan siang yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Bagi orang yang sangat mengenal si pemilik manik ruby, pastilah ia tahu sosok yang kini duduk menerawang itu sangat bukan-Akashi-sekali.

Si pirang berniat bertanya lagi. Berharap Akashi mengeluarkan jawaban lain. Tapi tampaknya, kegiatan tidak berguna itu mengganggu peserta makan siang yang lain. "Bicara sekali lagi, aku akan membuatmu menelan ini, nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil menunjuk satu set paku payung yang merupakan _lucky item_nya hari ini.

Kise merinding. "T-tapi-ssu..."

Dan sebelum Midorima benar-benar melakukan niat mulianya tadi, seseorang berbicara.

"Hei, kalian tahu tidak," suara berat itu berasal dari Aomine Daiki yang kini sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya. Laki-laki itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada, lalu lanjut bicara ketika ketiga kawannya—minus Akashi yang nyawanya entah mengambang ke mana—kini menaruh perhatian padanya. "Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang menghabisi nyawa beberapa yakuza belakangan ini adalah bocah seumuran kita."

Lalu keempat orang tadi mulai membicarakan bagaimana seorang berumur enam belas tahun bisa melakukan kejahatan selicin itu. Bahkan nyaris tanpa meninggalkan bukti, dan sampai sekarang belum tertangkap juga. Padahal, kasus yang ada sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melakukan eksekusi pada tersangka.

Lain dari itu, Akashi menyimak pembicaraan tersebut dalam diam. Pikirannya masih pada sosok yang saat ini terbaring tenang di ranjang rumah sakit. Sosok yang sangat ia kenali, tapi tidak mengenalinya.

**0~OoO~0**

_Manik ruby laki-laki itu membola. Fokus pandangannya masih jatuh lurus pada sepasang aquamarine yang balik memberikan tatapan sama kaget. _

_Akashi tidak percaya ini. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ini terlalu mustahil. Tapi, sekelebat bayangan bocah berusia sepuluh tahun dan senyum manisnya kini menghantam ingatannya tanpa ampun. Seolah menggulung layaknya air bah dan memporak-porandakan segala sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. _

_Helaian dengan warna langit yang lembut, sepasang iris yang tampak seperti kristal jernih, juga ekspresi yang kadang sulit terbaca namun menggemaskan._

_Semua visi itu seolah dinyatakan pada sosok yang berjarak empat langkah darinya kini. Hanya saja berbeda usia dan hal itu wajar mengingat tahun-tahun yang terlewati setelah ingatan tadi._

_Tapi;_

Bagaimana bisa?

_Yang Akashi tahu tentang bocah dalam ingatannya itu telah meninggal di sebuah kebakaran hebat. Bukan—bukan _meninggal_. Polisi-polisi yang menangani kasus itu sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bocah tersebut terkurung dalam api, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan selain mengumumkan peringatan _kematian_. Yah, memang bisa saja jasad kecilnya sudah berubah jadi abu. Tapi Akashi percaya, ia tidak _meningal_, ia _menghilang_. _

_Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang diselamatkannya ini menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dugaan Akashi tidak salah. 'Tecchan' yang ia sayangi—bukan, ia _cintai—_tidak berubah menjadi abu. Masih hidup dan sekarang menjadi sosok yang terbaring di ranjang akibat luka tembak._

_Ia senang, sangat. Rasanya sampai ingin melompat dari tempatnya terpasung saat ini dan memeluk laki-laki itu erat-erat. Persetan dengan perban yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan rasa rindu dan permintaan maaf. Namun sayangnya;_

"_Tecchan?"_

"_K..au s-siapa?"_

_Akashi membatu._

"_Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku tahu, aku "_

"_A-apa kita pernah bertemu...sebelumnya? _

_Seolah refleks, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu._

**0~OoO~0**

"Aka-chin...Aka-chin.."

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ya?" Ia lalu berbalik pada Murasakibara yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Pemilik manik violet berukuran abnormal itu tampak mengernyit. "Kau membuat pudingmu jadi bubur, loh."

Akashi mengerjap. Ia lalu menunduk melihat pudingnya yang tak berbentuk lagi. Si surai merah menghela napas. Terlihat lelah dan frustasi oleh tingkahnya sendiri, menurut Aomine dan Kise.

Midorima yang juga tampaknya terganggu dengan karakter absurd Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara. Laki-laki itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya terlebih dahulu. "Memangnya ada apa, Akashi?" ia bilang, "Bukannya aku peduli pada masalah pribadimu, nanodayo. Tapi minggu depan kita ada latih tanding. Aku tidak mau hasilnya buruk hanya karena pikiranmu mengambang entah ke mana."

Si surai merah tahu Midorima benar, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dan akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Sebelum Akashi kembali menghembuskan napas lelah, seseorang dengan rambut sewarna gagak berjalan mendekat. Sukses membuat kelima orang itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Nijimura-senpai!" Kise berseru semangat ketika laki-laki bertag name 'Nijimura Shuuzou' itu mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Akashi. Yang dipanggil membalas dengan senyum kecil sebelum berkata, "Jadi, apa yang kalian bahas?"

Bibir Kise mengerucut kecil. Ia menunjuk Akashi dengan sendok puding. "Seharian ini, Akashi-cchi tampak aneh-ssu. Tidak biasanya Akashi-cchi melamun saat pelajaran, saat ulangan, dan saat makan siang," ucap si pirang. Dan begitu ia mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari seseorang, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan. "M-maksudku, setiap kali _aku tidak sengaja_ memperhatikan Akashi-cchi, nyawanya seperti mengembara ke alam lain-ssu," dan ia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan kekehan canggung yang dipaksakan.

"Oh," Nijimura bilang. Manik gelapnya menatap Kise sekilas, "Kukira kau _terlalu peduli _pada Sei," lalu tangannya kanannya perlahan memeluk pinggang Akashi dari belakang hingga jarak diantara mereka tereliminasi sepenuhnya. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan cuping hidungnya pada mahkota _crimson _Akashi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang membuatnya serasa mabuk, "yah, itu bukan masalah memang. _Tapi kalian tahu 'kan? Dia ini milikku."_

Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima mengerjap pelan. Akashi terdiam.

.

ZeroIn | LuAth

.

Sesuatu yang terang itu selalu membuatnya merasa hangus.

Bukan berarti ia sensitif terhadap cahaya atau apapun. Hanya saja, ia pikir kegelapan lebih sering bersikap ramah padanya. Di saat gelap, ia bisa menyelinap dan memenggal seseorang dengan cepat. Di saat gelap, kemampuan aneh matanya justru membuat peluru yang ia tembakkan lebih tepat sasaran. Jadi kalau lampu tiba-tiba dinyalakan, rasanya seperti tertangkap basah.

Tertangkap basah artinya misi gagal dijalani. Misi gagal dijalani artinya ia akan mati sesegera mungkin.

Yah, gelap memang menyenangkan. Tapi mati bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan. Sekejam apapun cahaya itu, tetap saja lebih baik daripada mati yang dingin, menusuk, dan membuatmu tersiksa.

Phantom cepat-cepat membuka tirai oranye cerah di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian, hamparan warna biru yang lembut menyapa indra penglihatnya bersamaan dengan sosok berbalut seragam sekolah yang melangkah masuk.

Ah, entah mengapa, ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris ruby itu, cahaya di sekelilingnya terasa hangat dan menyejukkan. Tidak membuatnya hangus menjadi abu.

Tapi ada yang salah. Sosok yang ia kenal sebagai Akashi Seijuurou itu hanya berdiri di sana. Kaki laki-laki itu seperti terpasung. Tak bergerak mendekat sedikit pun.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Phantom memang sudah merasa ganjal. Ia punya insting yang kuat. Jarang salah. Persis seperti ketika ia merasakan seseorang bergerak-gerak aneh di belakangnya. Maka dengan secepat kilat, moncong pistolnya pasti mengenai musuh yang bersembunyi itu.

Tapi instingnya kali ini tidak mendeteksi bahaya seperti tadi. Malah, yang terdeteksi adalah sesuatu yang rumit dan tidak bisa ia defenisikan dengan kosakata yang ia gunakan sehari-hari. Sesuatu ini tidak mungkin Phantom lenyapkan dengan pistol dan kemampuan menembaknya yang luar biasa hebat.

Setelah saling menatap tanpa bicara selama entah-berapa-lama, Akashi akhirnya berjalan mendekat pelan-pelan. Laki-laki itu lalu menarik sebuah kursi agar bisa duduk di samping ranjang pasien.

"Hei," ucap si surai merah pelan, nyaris berbisik. Phantom berusaha meyakinkan dirinya mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini, jadi Akashi tidak berbicara pada orang lain. "Maaf sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan saat pertama kali aku menjengukmu," sambungnya.

Phantom mengerjap. Menurut data yang pernah ia baca, sosok dihadapannya ini seharusnya berperilaku lebih brutal dan angkuh. Bukannya menunduk dan berbicara seperti seseorang yang sedang tercekik. Selain itu, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf," Phantom berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin dengan lidahnya yang tidak bergerak selama beberapa hari. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kau menolongku."

Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Hal itu membuatnya terdengar datar dan tidak sungguh-sungguh. Tapi sepanjang yang ia ingat, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengajarkan Phantom untuk berterima kasih. Malah untuk orang-orang yang dulu selalu bersamanya, mengungkapkan rasa senang karena sudah diselamatkan adalah hal yang tabu.

Namun situasinya berbeda saat ini. Kalau ia ingin Akashi Seijuurou yang seharusnya ia habisi beberapa hari yang lalu berbalik menolongnya lagi, ia harus bersikap baik. Dengan bersikap baik, kau bisa memanfaatkan orang lain, bukankah begitu? Yah, setidaknya itulah yang seseorang katakan padanya dulu.

Akashi mengangkat wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum kecil dan hal itu membuat kening Phantom mengernyit. "Oh ya," si surai biru tiba-tiba bilang, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku itu."

"_Tecchan."_

Sejak Akashi mendadak keluar dari ruangan itu, Phantom sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali. _Tecchan? Siapa itu Tecchan? _Kenapa Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba menyebutnya dengan nama itu? Terdengar kekanakan dan feminim, biasanya digunakan untuk teman masa kecil. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu satu kali saja?

Si surai merah menghembuskan napas berat. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga rubynya bertemu pandang Phantom. "Sepertinya, aku salah mengira orang," ia bilang, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar miris. Akashi sampai kaget sendiri mendengarnya. Benar-benar tidak cocok kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya sehari-hari.

Dan disaat Akashi siap menunduk kembali, tangan pucat yang terasa dingin dan terlihat kurus tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya. Ia mengerjap lalu menatap balik sepasang aquamarine Phantom. "Tidak masalah," ucap si surai biru. "Tapi sepertinya, _siapapun yang bernama Tecchan itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu."_

Phantom tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu, tapi firasatnya bilang, ia benar. Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba membatu lagi sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Lalu ia tiba-tiba bertanya, "Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau tertembak?"

Sekarang justru si surai biru yang merasa lidahnya kelu.

Nama? Ia tidak punya nama. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot memberinya nama, bahkan dua orang yang _menyebut_ diri mereka orangtuanya. Jadi, ia harus berkata apa?

"Aku tidak punya nama," ungkapnya tanpa sadar. Akashi langsung mengernyit. "Itu mustahil."

"Orangtuaku membuangku saat masih bayi," mendadak lidahnya bergerak begitu saja. Berikutnya, semua kebohongan logis yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak duga, mengalir dengan lancar. "Orang-orang yang memungutku biasa menggunakan anak-anak untuk melakukan banyak pekerjaan menguntungkan bagi mereka. Mereka tidak memerlukan nama untuk memanggilku. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melakukan kesalahan besar yang membuat mereka marah. Untuk membalas kesalahan itu, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhku."

"Kesalahan apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Kau keras kepala ternyata."

"Begitulah."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, dan sesuatu di dada Phantom berdebar heboh. Si surai biru langsung mengernyit pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya hadiah lain untukmu."

"Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku—"

"Nama. Aku akan memberimu nama."

"—Na..ma?"

"Mulai sekarang, _kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." _

Akashi menyentuh wajahnya. Mendadak ia tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan _kehangatan yang memelukmu. _Dan ia tidak ingin melepasnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ZeroIn, 002, end.**

**Next**

**ZeroIn, 003;**

**Of pain & happiness**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Lunette's corner:**

Hi~hi, Lune datang dengan apdetannya. Tee~hee~ /disepak/ Wks, kayaknya Lune tobat buat chapter panjang-panjang deh *nyengir liat wordsnya yang cuma 2k* tapi, semoga ini memuaskan readers karena ga pake nunggu sebulan lebih untuk lanjutannya.

Anw, KnB udah ada sisen tiga yah? Sei makin tamvan yah? Tecchan makin unyu yah? Yah yah?

*hening*

[extreme internal screaming]

Oh ya, semoga kalian ngga masalah dengan NijiAka yaaa~ *senyum nista* Ini kali pertama Lune buat fic yang ada Nijinya dan ga pernah baca NijiAka sebelumnya, jadi mohon maaf kalau Nijinya kelewat OoC. Lune malah senang kalau ada readers yang mau bagi-bagi info tentang karakterisasinya Nijimura.

Well, review ditunggu, yah~

**Yoursalways, **

**-lunenene**


End file.
